twins and quads
by siriusly.inlove.with.marauders
Summary: harry is with ginny in his parents vault when he finds a letter that questions everything he knew. not really canon. h/g secound gen aswell. harry has a twin.H/G, J/L
1. Chapter 1

TWO-SHOT FANFIC

TWO-SHOT FANFIC

The twin

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked him. They were inside his parents vault at gringotts and he had found a letter addressed to him on an antique looking cherry wood desk. He didn't open it at first but rather just stared at it. He was scared. What was this letter going to tell him about the past 17 years of his life, he turned to look at Ginny?

"Harry the contents isn't going to change if you don't open It." she said. He laughed weakly and turned the letter over. Both of them failing to notice a letter on the side of the desk. He fumbled with the seal but finally opened it and read it aloud for Ginny to hear.

"_To our darling son harry,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I are long since departed, it brings us great sadness that we were not there for your coming of age _

_But none the less, I do not know what caused our death but know it was inevitable. And as your father is insisting upon saying, if it was voldemort _

_Give him hell for us! But anyway know your father and I love you both very much and-"_

"Both?" Ginny questioned but he held a hand up to silence her and read on his eyes widening with horror.

"_-I am sorry to leave you and your sister parentless. If she cannot find her letter tell her it in the box in which is both of your 17__th__ birthday presents. _

_I hope you both like them, when we wrote this you were both 1 but already zooming round on brooms playing quidditch with your father and almost killing the cat!_

_Well we love you lots and tell rose the same, _

_Lots of love_

_Mum and dad _

_Xoxo"_

"I have a twin sister!! But I never knew and surely someone would have told me! Sirius, Remus! They must've known. I can't believe this." Harry said tears welling in his eyes. He heard a noise from behind him to see a trouble and sad albus Dumbledore stood behind him.

"I'm terrible sorry harry but I am the reason you never knew of rose. You see a week before they died lily and James asked me that if one of their children died I was to make it as if they never existed as to not make the other have survivors guilt. That Halloween when your mother and father were killed rose was down stairs with your father and as your mother had not died yet her sacrifice didn't work for rose, and sadly she was killed by voldemort. True to my word I wiped the world's memory of you ever having a twin; I meant to tell you yesterday but couldn't bring myself to spoil your day. I'm sorry harry, your mother and father thought it best after all you and rose were inseparable. I should have told you. For that I am sorry, however now that rose would not have wanted you to be sad after all even though you were twins and only babies, she was 2 minutes younger and always wanted you to be happy." Dumbledore said looking like a sad child in trouble.

"I don't blame you albus, after all you are basically the only family I've ever had! Umm…sir what was her full name, my sisters I mean?" he asked timidly.

"Her full name was Rose Lily Potter. Her middle name being after your mother, the same as yours was after your father. And both of your first names were after your grandparents. Harry after your dads dad and Rose after your mothers mother. Harry with your permission I would like to take the charm off people close to you such as the weasleys, the lupins (tonks and remus had gotten married in the summer), Miss granger and the blacks "He said glad to be of some help. Harry nodded and then, he done something that shocked Dumbledore immensely. He went up to him and thanked him, then hugged him. Dumbledore slightly taken aback hugged harry back just as fiercely. Ginny stood in the background until harry called her forward after Dumbledore left.

"I'm sorry if I kind of ignored you but well, you know I was a little shocked!" he said laughing.

"No problem, do you want to read what your parents wrote to your sister and better yet… what they got you for your 17th?" she said brightening the mood. Harry nodded and turned around to see a mahogany box sat on the table. He opened it and what was inside made his insides jump for joy. Inside the box was a 2 custom made brooms. He took out the top one only to find it enlarged when it was out of the box. Written on the side was:

H.J.P

Then near the tail of the broom there was written in gold lettering:

'Golden phoenix' which harry assumed was the name of the broom. Then with a pang of sadness and a wave of fresh tears he took out his sisters, on the side of which was written:

R.L.P

And, again, near the tail was written this time in silver lettering:

'Silver phoenix' under the broom was a letter addressed to rose. Again harry read it aloud:

"_To our baby girl,_

_We know, we know…you're not a baby any more but you'll always be our baby. Know we understand that if you're reading this letter then we died when you were one,_

_As we planned on updating the letter every year on your birthday. I hope you and your brother get along as well as you did when we wrote this, _

_And that you haven't caused too much trouble at Hogwarts. However that is only hope and if you're like your father then Hogwarts won't know what's hit them!_

_Sweetie your father and I are sorry you had to live your life with no parents. Hopefully Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Nicola took care of you as they are your god parents and Nicola is James' half cousin. _

_But if you had to- for some unknown reason- go to your only blood relative then im sorry you had to grow up with my magic-hating sister petunia and that oaf of a husband _

_Of hers Vernon. Same applies for harry. Know that your father and I love you as much- if not more- than life it self and we pray that you come to no harm, _

_Lots of love_

_Mum and dad_

_XOXO_

_PS: you may wonder why those brooms well it's because they are replicas of the toy brooms you had when you were 1."_

When harry finished he was crying, Ginny felt so sorry for him and wished there was more she could do for him than hug him and tell him 'it's all right'. When they left, ½ and hour later

They were finally coming to terms with the fact that harry had a dead twin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2:

CHAP 2:

3 YEARS LATER

"Mr. Potter you can come in now, but the rest of you will have to wait." The healer said walking into the waiting room of the maternity ward of saint mungo's. An anxious-looking man with ravenous black hair that was currently pacing jumped at hearing his name then rushed after the healer to go see his wife.

"Harry we had quads, were the first wizarding couple in history to! Do you want to hold them? What should we call them? "Ginny said from her bed with 2 rapped up babies in her arms and the other 2 to the side of her bed in a crib.

Harry went to the two babies in the crib and saw that they were rapped in blue, boys. Whereas the bundles in Ginny's arm were rapped in pink, girls. He picked his two sons up and looked at them.

"Well I don't know, maybe James Sirius and Albus Remus for the boys, you know after Dumbledore and my dad?" when Ginny nodded he looked ecstatic.

"That sounds great, much as I love my parents I hate there names so im glad you didn't say their names. For the girls what do you think of Rose Hermione and Lily Luna? And then there godmothers could be Hermione and Luna and for godfathers what about…Ron and Neville?" she said loving the idea of naming her children after her best friends.

"Excellent and the boy's godfathers could be Sirius and Remus and godmothers Tonks (even though she was married to Remus now she still preferred tonks to her first name) and Nicola!" he said now getting into the swing of it.

"That's a really good Idea harry! I love you" Ginny said but before harry could reply the rest of their family walked in and, upon seeing the quadruplets, congratulated harry and Ginny.

"Settle down, settle down" harry shouted over the top of everyone. "Ginny and I have decided upon names, we will give the child to the person it's named after and who is coincidently there godparent as well. It works in couples okay?" when everyone nodded to show they understood harry continued.

"Okay we will go boys first, first we have James Sirius-" there was a pause as harry past Sirius and Nicola their godchild "- and next we have Albus Remus" he said passing Remus and tonks their godchild as well.

"For the girls we have Lily Luna-" again a pause as the child was passed to its godparents"- And Rose Hermione" and then as with the others rose made her way over to her godparents. "So…yeah. Umm so im kind of tiered I'm gunna go to sleep please don't run away with my children" and with that Ginny laid her head down and was gone within minutes

A/N so that's my story I had to type this up or else I wouldn't have been able to finish my other one. So R&R. sis you like it? Should I continue? Tell me!


End file.
